


The Greatest Day

by charmax



Category: Prince Caspian (2008), The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch - Fandom, and The Wardrobe
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some journeys take us far from home. Some adventures lead us to our destiny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dualbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dualbunny).



  
**Video Title:** The Greatest Day  
 **Song Title/Artist:** The Greatest Day - Take That  
 **Source:** The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe / Prince Caspian  
 **Summary:** "Some journeys take us far from home. Some adventures lead us to our destiny."  
 **Length/Format:** 3:25, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Made for dualbunny

Original post on [LJ](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/57908.html) and on [DW](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/37053.html)

**Links:** [Download 69.6MB](http://www.bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/movies/GreatestDay_Charmax.zip) (very big and pretty)| [Stream@Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lok-sMZycfw)

**PASSWORD:** believe


End file.
